


Vazio

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: E talvez algum dia nós possamos explicar esse instinto que nos traz notícias tristes antes que elas estejam ao alcance da razão.





	Vazio

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Esta oneshot contém spoilers do mangá.

Ele soube. Sem precisar de aviso. Há um momento em nossas vidas em que nós simplesmente sabemos. E Kuroro Lucilfer vivia essa experiência. Serenamente, ergueu os olhos da xícara de café. Ao seu lado, a chuva castigava a vitrine da pequena loja de bolos. E Kuroro sabia. Oculto na falta de identidade que a vida lhe impusera, abandonou a mesa sem que fosse visto. Ninguém cobrou pela bebida. Ninguém sequer olhou para ele.  
Buscou abrigo em um beco. Não da chuva; esta não lhe incomodava. Kuroro buscava abrigo da dor. Com as mãos firmes, abriu o livro que sempre o acompanhava. Folheou-o sem pressa, demorando-se nas palavras, mesmo quando elas não interessavam. Deparou-se com o vazio do papel. O vazio onde antes estivera a habilidade de Korutopi. As lágrimas queimaram seus olhos. E pensar que, há tão pouco tempo, ele escutara a voz de Shal. Mas a habilidade de Shal também sumira. Um buraco que não pertencia às páginas, mas ao seu peito.  
Kuroro nunca odiara ninguém. Não odiava os pais que o abandonaram no mundo; não odiava o próprio mundo. Ele apenas vivia à sua própria maneira, seguindo sua filosofia. Reunira seguidores, a quem enxergava como verdadeiros amigos. Alguns deles sérios. Alguns deles sorrindo. Todos devotos.  
À exceção de um.  
Um deles mentira. Um deles nunca fora uma Aranha. Kuroro não se deixava enganar. Quando a maldade batia à sua porta, ele era o primeiro a reconhecer. Na maior parte das vezes, recebia-a de braços abertos. Mas aquilo não era apenas maldade. Para ser maldade, deve vir de um humano, pois apenas os humanos têm a consciência e a intenção de praticar atos maldosos. Hisoka não era humano. O que ele fazia estava muito além de todos os limites da perversão.  
O líder Aranha fechou os olhos, recostando a nuca na parede de pedra atrás de si. Gotas de chuva caíram em seu rosto. Poucas delas. O véu d’água esvaecia-se, quase tão subitamente quanto despencara no mundo. Ao redor, as pessoas diminuíam seus passos, fechavam os guarda-chuvas. Uma mulher olhou para cima. Murmurou algumas palavras para o noivo e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele. Sorriu, contagiada pelos tímidos raios de sol que surgiam por entre as nuvens. E a aranha, silenciosa.


End file.
